Pb and Marceline
by Littletinypearl
Summary: After a long while of consideration, pb decides top tell marci how she feels...how will it go?


She was a princess. Basically the princess of all princesses. She had a huge job. She had to protect and love her subjects while still being just. It wasn't easy. She had to stay focused.

But lately she had been distracted. She found herself longing for a companion. Someone to love and be loved by. Whenever princess bubblegum thought about possible candidates...she always thought of one person.

Marceline the vampire queen.

She knew that it was impossible. That marci was someone she could never be with. But she couldn't help it. She loved marceline.

At night the princess would lie in bed thinking of Marci. She wanted to lie in her arms. She wanted to cuddle up close to her and never move away. But her and marceline were so different. It would never work. But Pb would never forgive herself if she didn't try. She decided tthat the following morning, she would go visit the vampirer queen.

"There it is," she thought to herself ", Marci's little house in a cave."

",I'm really about to go confess my love to a vampire. The kingdom is going to be in uproar..."

She slowly walked to the door of the attractive little house, admiring the garden that Marci kept up so lovingly. She ran her hand over the cute white picket fence as she passed. She (THOUGHT),smiling to herself," you almost don't realize you're in a cave."

Just as she reached to door it swung open." Well hey little princess! What brings you to these parts!?" Marci asked looking almost surprised to see bubblegum.

Pb answered honestly, nervous. "I needed to talk to you about something..." she trailed off.

After a moment of very awkward silence, Marci sizing up the princess, wondering what she could want, she invited Pb inside.

" sit on the couch sugar." Marci giggled. The princess obeyed the vampire's order,blussing at the nickname and wishing it were a more bedroom related command...

Marci floated infront of the princess," what's up Buttercup?"

Blushing even more,"I need to talk to you about something." She trails off again.

"Look Pb. You never get so speechless." Marci continues floating but has switched to a laid back position that Pb finds irresistible. "What's such a big deal that perfect little princess bubblegumm cant say it?"

"I'm very far from perfect. You have no idea." She States matter-of-factly, thinking of the times shes pleasured herself to thoughts of marceline.

"Oh please. How could YOU be imperfect? You rule the biggest kingdom in ooo. Every guy in the world wants you, especially the ice king." She giggles a little at the llast thought. The princess sees a slight pang of jealousy in marcis eyes. The vampire queen quickly corrects her slip of emotion, but cant hide the saddness in her features.

"Marceline,"the princess is worried about her." Are you okay?"

"Whats it matter to yyou? If I tell you all you'll do is school me on how 'terrible' I am."

"Marceline. You are very far from terrible. You are a wonderful person. You are kind and deep down I know you care about your friends. I could never think you're terrible."

"...do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." She said it sincerely.

"Than...would you listen to me...would you let me talk to you about what's wrong with me...?" She asked the princess for permission like she was scared of being reprimanded.

"Of course Marci. I will help you feel better the best I can."

"Bubbles...im in love with someone." The princess was thrown of guard...she didnt eexpect MARCELINE of all people to say that. She only hoped that Marci was in love with HER and not someone else.

"Why does that make you feel like a bad person?"

"You promise you wont judge me?" Marci was obviously scared but she needed tto tell someone.

"I swear marceline. I wont think any different of you" the princess meant it. She loved Marci too much to ever think badly of her.

"The person I love is...well..." she was floating around nervously. Pb thought it was adorable to see her in such a tizzy. "Yes Marci?"

"The person I love is a girl and it makes me feel like a bad person because ive never eeven heard of a girl lioving a girl before! Not ever and I know better than to think she'd love me too. She's to amazing for that..." by this time Marci was crying. "Come sit nnext to me Marci." So marceline sat next to the princess, still crying, pushing her legs against her chest. The princess wrapped her arm carefully around the vulnerable vampire queen.

"Marci. Loving a girl and being brave enough to admit it to yourself and another person is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a wonderful person Marci and no matter what you shouldn't feel like loving a girl makes you lesser of a person. I myself have very strong feelings for a girl ive known for some time now. Ive just recently ccome to terms wwith it myself." Marci was staring aat the princess in disbelief. "But you're perfect...and so many boys adore you...I...I dont understand..."

"No one is perfect Marci. Not even me."she giggled a little to lightnen the mood, "me and you aren't any less amazing just because we each love a girl."

Marci looked stunned, but relieved. Pb was just worried about this girl that Marci loved."so...tell me about this girl!"

"Uh...I'm good." Marci was blushing.

"Awwww!" Pb gave a playful, and flirtatious, frown."come on! You can tell me!" She smiled reassuringly.

Marci looked deep into the princess's eyes. Suddenly Pb felt a hand on her's. She looked down at their hands to find the most beautiful contrast of gray and skin looks beautiful against mine she thought. She looked back at Marci who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Marci placed her other hand on the princess's cheeck. She looked at her with such love that Pb thought she'd melt. Slowly they moved closer to each other.

The kiss they shared was sweet. Marcis lips were cold against the princess's. After their kiss Marci jumped up and floated to the other sside of he room. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to...I'm just sorry...if you want to leave..."

"Marci...please. I love you. Come sit back down with me..."

"I have a better idea."she said after a moment. A devilish smile crossed her face and before the princess could figure out what was happening, she was in the vampire's arms floating in the open space of the cave. The were traveling deeper into the cold, dark part of the cave.

"Marceline! What are we doing?"

"You'll see!" Still a devious smile danced on her lips.

After several long moments of waiting, dodging bats that Pb couldn't see, and having close calls with a few stalagtites, the two lovers arrive at a large open area of the cave. The mid morning sun shone through an opening in the top of the cave. Trees grew in the large area. Small, cute animals ran around in the soft grass near a lake. The lake was fed by a beautiful waterfall coming from the opening in the ceiling. You could hear birds sing in the trees and wild, yet docile, kittens meowed nearby.

"Marceline...this is beautiful." The princess was awestruck. Marceline floated the down to the area near the lake after putting on her yellow hat. The princess lied in the soft grass and marceline sat next to hher, hiding in the shadow of her wide brimmed hat.

They enjoyed each others company for hours. They sat and laughed at each others jokes. The princess would share interesting facts with the kind vampire. Marceline would share stories of hr adventures and amaze and impress tthe princess with her bravery.

Soon, the sun started to go down. The vampire removed her hat and sat closer to the princess. Pb relaxed against her and put her head on marcis shoulder. "Pb..."

A sleepy princess peek up at Marci "mmhhmm?"

"I love you..." she stated sheepishly.

the princess smiled. "I love you too sweet vampire queen" the princess felt a bit dumb when she was happiest. Marceline laughed at the sleepy little princess and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed the princess's forehead and took in the sweet scent of her hair that she loved so much.

For a while the princess dozed in and oout of sleep in Marcia arm. It had gotten late and the moon shone brightly on the two lovers through the hole in tthe top of the cave.

"Bubbles...bubbles you up?"

The princes was awake but barely. She was so comfortable in marcelines arms. "Yea...I'm up" she yawned.

"We need to get you home. You look exhausted. " Marci intended on taking perfect care of the princess for as long as they lived.

The princess grumbled in protest. "I don't wanna go home...I want to stay with you. If i go home id uhave to come all the way back oout here tomorrow when I could just be here already." Marci giglled at the princess's lack of tact. It amazed her how the princess could bbe so proper then allude sleeping in the same bed as her new girlfriend.

"Wont you be missed at the kingdom?"

"No...I told peppermint butler that id be gone for a while." She said almost awake now.

"Alright. Come here and we'll go on back to my house. Ill cook ffor you! You havent eaten all day." Marci scooped the princess up into her arms and off they went back to marcis little house.

"Can you make spaghetti? I really like spaghetti ..." the princes was dozing off again in her love's arms.

"I can ddefinitely make spaghetti for you." Marci assured her with a smile in her voice.

"Awesome..." the princess was asleep again before they got to the house.

—-

"Pasketti pasketti pasketti pasketti!" The vampire sang while setting the table for her princess( she decided while the prprincess slept in her arms, that she was HER princess).

"Marceline..."a big yawn came from the couch."what are you doing?

"Well hello my princess!" She floated over and kissed her. "How was your nap?"

"Wonderful." She said with a sleepy smile.

"I'm making you pasketti!" The vampire exclaimed.

"Is it done?" The princess inquired, elated. Spaghetti was her absolute favorite food.

"Tis on the table milady! " Marci grabbed her princess's hand and walked her to the table. She pulled her chair out for her. Marci made the spaghetti extra red so she could eat with the princess. They enjoyed a nice meal together, perfectly comfortable with each other's company.

And then the conversation turned to a more serious note.

"Ill sleep on the couch so you can get some rest. That okay with you princess?" Marci wanted to respect the princess in every way possible. She put on a big bad rebel act but she had a serious soft spot for Pb.

"Well..." the princess went on, thoughtfully. "I don't see why we couldn't both sleep in your bed. Unless it would bother you of course."

"Uhhh...well...okay I really can't know how else to say this," Marci got serious very quickly. It made Pb nervous. "Do you know how...long it's been? It's been since...like...wow waaayyyyyy before Finn was BORN. It had to be like...glob 29 years ago! I've got serious frustrations princess. And I don't want to like weird you out or anything..." she was a little scared about how the princess would react to that information.

The princess giggled a bit then stood up from the table. She took the dishes and cleaned them up. "Princess..."

"I'm okay Marci. Its not weird. Im 18 and I haven't ever done anything like that...I don't think id mind trying." She winked at the vampire sitting sideways in her chair. Marci blushed all over and turned around. It wasn't easy for her to control herself sometimes and this was one of those times.

The princess skipped off into marcis bedroom. Marci didn't know rather to follow or to stay were she was. A few moments passed and the princess called for her, so she followed the sweet voice.

When marci entered her bedroom the princess was lying in her bed. She stared for a moment and wondered if she was supposed to climb into the bed next to pb.

"well? Whatre you waiting for?" the princess teased playfully. "com get in bed silly!"

So marci changed into her pjs and climbed into the bed. The princess cuddled up close to her and very softly kissed her neck. Marci was very quickly losing the little sliver of self control she had left.

The princess slowly rose up in the bed and removed the blanket from over her. She was wearing a beautiful and very revealing top. It was lace and nearly see through. Marci blushed and felt an exciting tingle all over her body.

The princess moved to sit astride the vampire and leaned down to kiss her. "id love it if you got me out of these clothes. Ive been wearing them, for too long now." She whispered into marcis mouth as they kissed. That was all the invitation that Marceline needed.

In a second, marci had the princess naked and on her back. Marci too had stripped off all her clothing. Marceline took in the sight before her. The princess's beautiful, sweet smelling skin, her perfect, soft breasts, her sexy curves, and the longing expression she held in her eyes. The princess ran her hand from marcelines neck down to her breasts. She fondled the vampire's nipples in between her fingers and watched marci try to control herself, nearly in vain. She moved her hands down the vampire's sides and traced the bones protruding from her hips. She let one hand find its way to marcelines most intimate spot. The moment her hand reached marci's area, Marceline lost her self control. She kissed the princess from her neck down, making sure to stop and nibble on the princess's most sensitive bits. She moved down to bubblegum's spot and passionately began to lick and suck and nibble until the princess was moaning the vampires name. "mmm…mar…marci! Please keep going. Don't stop!" the princess was getting close to finishing. And marci wasn't happy about it. She never liked it to be easy. She wanted to hear the princess beg.

"pb. I'm going to stop now. And if you want me to keep going, youre going to have to beg for it." The sexual deviousness in her voice was palpable.

"bu..but. please Marci…I need it. Please…" she was able to moan out between heavy breaths. Marci seemed unmoved by her request. So she would take matters into her own hands.

The princess pushed Marci back onto the bed and held her down. She bit down on the vampires neck and Marci moaned in pleasure. The princess began to thrust her fingers in and out of marci. The princess moved down her body and began to lick and suck the vampires tender spots in between her legs as she fingered her. Marci started moaning loudly and moving her hips in sync with the princess's thrusts. Marci gave out one last satisfying moan of the princess's name and collapsed. The princess moved to sleep next to her.

"pb…it surprises me that a girl like you would take charge like that." She obviously found it extremely sexy.

"well…you know. A girls gotta watch out for herself." She stated flirtatiously.

A few moments passed and they exchanged I love you's. then marci, being as curious as she always secretly is, "pb…I love you…do you think we will always be toether?..."

"I hope so. I'm happy to have gotten the courage to tell you…and I believe we can be together as long as we try."

The vampire seemed contented with this answer. They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing that they would spend countless more nights like this, together.


End file.
